Cherry Blossom
by Soot
Summary: Matthew is sitting beneath a cherry tree and Arthur joins him. England/Canada.


Title: Cherry Blossom

Summary: Matthew is sitting beneath a cherry tree and Arthur joins him. England/Canada.

Disclaimer: I do not own and never will. ~ weeps in the corner ~

Warning: Slash, don't like don't read.

A/N: This idea just attacked me (quite literally) one English lesson and it has nagged me for the past week to write it. So, here is the product of my some what twisted mind. I hope you like and enjoy it. ^o^

Matthew sat underneath an English Cherry tree in blossom.

It was spring. There was still a chill in the air and the breeze still felt cutting to him, despite the fact he had spent winter in Montreal and the city had experienced an ice storm during that time. The traditional smells and sounds of the British spring was carried on the breeze. Matthew inhaled deeply, savouring everything that assaulted his nose, skin and ears. A book laid open in his lap, but for some fifteen minutes he had paid no attention to it, but instead letting his mind wonder, unconsciously mimicking the light breeze.

The sky was still icy, but it had every sign that warmer days were ahead regardless of what the weather did at that moment in time. The sun was out though had little power to it, but Matthew thought that the beauty and magnificence of the day could have inspired the romantic literature movement.

Arthur watched the breathtaking scene from a down stairs window, knowing that Matthew was unaware of someone watching him. Arthur saw that he was shivering more than slightly, but Matthew was too lost in his thoughts to pay it much attention.

Arthur watched the cherry blossom swirling around the Canadian as he sat in the garden, the breeze ruffling his hair and his eyes shut, a tranquil, dreamy expression present on his face. Arthur was mesmerised.

Tearing, though reluctantly, his gaze away from the sight outside the window, Arthur broke the spell Matthew held over him unconsciously. He retreated from the window and slipped a pair of shoes and a jacket on before grabbing a jacket from the coat rack and stepped outside into the chilliness of the day, leaving the warmth and comfort of the interior of the house behind.

Once outside, Arthur immediately shivered. He rubbed his arms absent mindedly as he walked out into the garden. Matthew was so preoccupied that he didn't sense nor hear Arthur's approach. Standing in front of the dreamy Canadian, Arthur's head tilted a little to the side and watched him closely, believing him to have fallen asleep.

"Matthew." Arthur spoke softly.

Matthew opened his eyes and tilted his head up to look at Arthur, a trace of surprise present in his expression of contentment.

Some of the blossom that had been blown around on the breeze had become ensnared in Arthur's unruly hair. Matthew watched Arthur as though he was an angel about to disappear from his life for ever. Placing the book on the ground, Matthew stood up, causing Arthur to tilt his head up instead of down to keep looking at the Canadian's face, drinking in every detail. The pale unblemished skin, the deep violet eyes, the look of trust and the innocent smile; everything that made Matthew perfect.

Matthew rose a hand and delicately removed a single petal from Arthur's hair. Arthur watched him fascinated, his emerald green eyes never leaving Matthew. Matthew smiled at him before pressing their lips together in a delicate, affectionate kiss. Arthur reacted by pulling the Canadian closer to himself, wrapping his arms around him tight, delighted when he felt the Matthew smile against his lips. He could feel both their heart beats beating together in unison as they deepened the affectionate gesture,

Breaking this kiss, both had a dusting of pink in their cheeks. Violet eyes met emerald eyes and both stood watching one another before Arthur looked away and, remembering the jacket, placed it around Matthew's shoulders. Matthew smiled a warm smile.

"You look cold." Arthur told him, brushing a stray strand of silk blonde hair from Matthew's face. Matthew's smile widened before he lent in a captured Arthur's lips again. Pulling back, Matthew took Arthur's hand in his own and sat back down, pulling Arthur with him. Arthur complied without a fight and sat next to Matthew. Matthew made to pick up his book again, but Arthur took it from his hands and discarded it to the ground a small distance away. Matthew watched, stunned. Arthur turned his attention back to him before leaning in and claiming his lips once more.

The day was prefect for the expression of love.

The book remained laid on the ground, forgotten.

End.


End file.
